These Tears Shed Part I
by pot-addict
Summary: Oishi is getting pressure from his mom about Eiji. His mother refuses to accept her son to be gay. So what does Oishi come to as a conclusion?
1. Default Chapter

Golden Pair Forever. That's what it said. It wasn't exactly a plaque, but it was something that they had. Eiji put away the knife and stared at his work of art. He didn't know how long the carving would stay in the tree but, for the while it was theirs.

"Neâ Oishi? What do you think?" Eiji said turning around.

"It's nice." Oishi replied. He smiled a half smile and turned back to looking off into the distance. Eiji didn't mind this. This was how Oishi was lately. Eiji understood. His parents weren't too supportive of Eiji and him, but Oishi stuck by nevertheless.

Eiji plopped himself down next to Oishi and leaned on him. He loved cuddling with Oishi.

"What're you thinking about Oishi?" Eiji said.

"" Oishi looked down at Eiji and smiled "You."

Eiji felt a rush of happiness through his body. He knew he was on Oishi's mind a lot and it comforted him some. His parents were doing everything in their power for Oishi to give up this "insanity" of his. They locked Oishi in his room for a whole week. They even had him miss school just so that he wouldn't see Eiji. Oishi doesn't know, but Eiji saw the scars on his arms, and knew from the bandages on his hands that he had punched the walls, and cut himself to release the anger he had bottled inside.

Lately, Oishi has been really kept to himself and doesn't talk much, which makes Eiji extremely worried about him. He doesn't know what to do or what to say besides "I'm Sorry." His lack of empathy is driving him insane. His parents are different from Oishi's. His parents were really supportive of him, and said "They loved him no matter what." Eiji looked up at Oishi. His eyes were distant and staring at something far off, he was in deep thought. Eiji snuggled up close and closed his eyes. If he could freeze time, it would be now, just the two of them togetherâ forever.

Oishi walked into his house and threw his book bag onto the ground and sighed.

"Taidaima" he said tonelessly.

"Oh! Oishi! You're home! I want to talk to you." His mother poked her head from the kitchen. Oishi looked up. He knew what his mother wanted to talk him about. It was always the same thing over and over again, and each and every time it ended him storming out of his house.

"Ok" Oishi said. He plopped himself down on the couch and closed his eyes, and thought about the park with Eiji. He could still feel Eiji's arms around him, and he could still tastes his lips from their last kiss. He could still feel the weight of Eiji's head on his shoulders when Eiji fell asleep.

"I've arranged for you to go see a psychologist." His mother said smiling. Oishi's eyes snapped open. He sat upright.

"WHAT?" He looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Mom you've got to be kidding me. A psychologist? What am I insane?"

"Wellâ you're not insane, sweetheart. Just notâ â right."

"Waitâ you're sending me to see a psychologist because of Eiji?" Oishi couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his mother would do something this idiotic. Well, not idiotic, but harsh. How could she see his relationship with Eiji like some curable disease?

"Notâ entirely because of Eiji, But-"

"But he's part of the reason."

"Yes, but-"

"Unbelievable." Oishi said throwing his arms in the air.

"Sweetheart, I just want to know your reason for doing something like this? Is there a purpose behind this or do you really love him?" His mom asked. She looked straight at him. He could tell that she was worried, but at that moment, he hated her. She thought she was doing the right thing, she was so narrow-minded, he hated it.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Then when?"

"Never, as far as I'm concerned. Why can't you be like Eiji's parents? Why can't you just accept me, as your son, not as some gay person."

"Because I **will** not stand for a gay person in my house hold." His mother blurted out. She covered her mouth right after she screamed. She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. Tears shone in her eyes, you could tell she was very very upset. It hurt Oishi to see him mother such a way. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

There was a long silence.

"Do you love him?" His mother spoke up in a hoarse yet stern voice.

"What?"

"Do youâ love him?" His mother repeated slowly.

"Yes." He responded almost immediately.

"Think about it. Do you really?"

Oishi lay there on his couch thinking. He thought of Eiji's smile, of the way his red hair shone in the sun. He loved everything about him, but the feeling seemed to disappear at that moment. The feeling, where his heart started to race, where his body went numb and the world seemed to melt together. The feeling, the only feeling he felt when he was Eiji. It was gone, when he thought about Eiji now, he was just a boy. Oishi began to panic. _What if I'm not really in love? What if my mother's right? What if this is a stage? _Oishi's doubts rushed in endlessly filling him with panic.

"â I don't need this." He said frustrated. He didn't know what to think, so he stood up and walked outside.

It was a cool crisp evening, and the sun was about to set causing the sun to be a stunning blend of orange, purple, pink, and gold. Oishi walked aimlessly around letting his feet guide him wherever he was to go. He thought as he walked. He thought of all the things that Eiji and him had been through. He thought of the way Eiji looked, he thought of the way he felt around Eiji. _Are all those feelings love? Or is it lust?_Oishi wondered. He wanted to know if his feelings were genuine or if they were just a trick of the mind, and this whole thing was "just a phase".

"Oishi?" Came a voice behind him. Oishi whirled around to be greeted by the red haired boy he had fell so deep in love with.

"Eiji" Something about the way Oishi said his name made chills run up his spine. He looked into Oishi's eyes, the glimmer of happiness was gone, and his eyes were glossed over in confusion, and anger. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Eiji said looking concerned. Eiji reached over to touch Oishi's shoulder but Oishi slapped it out of the way. Eiji stood there staring at him. What was going on? Something's wrongâ very wrong.

"Do-â don't touch me"

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, Eiji stared at Oishi attempting to read his face to get a clue as to what was going on.

"What's wrong? Talk to me please?" He finally spoke up. Oishi could see the tears shining in his amber eyes. He looked away. He couldn't bear to see Eiji in pain, like this.

"Sayâ somethingâ anything, just please what's going on in your head?" A tear rolled down Eiji's cheek.

"I"

"Oishi it shouldn't be this hard to talk to me." Eiji felt something in his stomach, a twisting. He kind of knew what was coming at him, but just refused to believe it.

"â Eijiâ I-âI thinkâ that we shouldâ take a break."

Silence.

"What?" Eiji cried out.

"It's justâ I think it'd be better if we justâ didn't see each other."

"Waitâ after all we've been through you're just going to throw it away here? After all we fought for?"

"No! No I'm not throwing it away. I just need time to think things over."

"You need to think whether you want to be with me or not? Then why were you with me in the first place?" Eiji asked.

"Eijiâ listen I didn't CHOOSE this decision" Oishi said trying to reason.

Eiji looked up in disbelief. Two more tears rolled down his cheek.

"YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE??? YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS DECISION? THEN WHAT DID YOU DO???"

"It's just a break."

"You understand that a break, means" Eiji hoped to knock some sense into Oishi.

"I know what it means Eiji."

"And you're STILL going to go through with it??" Eiji screamed. Tears were streaming down his face now. His heart turned to lead. His chest hurt too much, he couldn't breathe. His stomach twisted and turned, he didn't know what to think.

"I NEED THIS BREAK, EIJI!" Oishi shouted.

"AND I NEED YOU!" Eiji yelled back.

Oishi stared at Eiji. The pain that Oishi felt was unbearable, he could hardly breathe. Each breath was deep and painful.

"Leave. Now. Get out of here." Eiji gritted through his teeth.

"E-"

"LEAVE!!!" Eiji screamed. Oishi stared at Eiji for a while, and then walked off. He didn't know what made him do it, but he walked off. Eiji looked at the back of this lover through blurred eyes from tears. He watched him until he Oishi was a blur. He sank down to his knees and cried, cried for Oishi, cried out the pain.

Oishi walked down the dark road letting his feet take him wherever he was to go. The street lamps flickered, guiding him through the darkness, into the distance. His mind floated around in the past. Eiji's face was swimming around in his head. How Eiji smiled before, and how he was just a few minutes ago. Oishi's stomach twisted around. He felt a pang of guilt and suddenly realized what he had done. He thought about hugging Eiji, being glomped by him, and holding his hand down the hallway. All of that was gone now, in the past, he would have to learn how to live his life without Eiji. Oishi stopped walking wondering if it were possible. He suddenly remembered how his heart skipped a beat when he saw Eiji, how his day brightened up just to see him smiling. Everything that once made his life whole was now gone, and Oishi stood in the middle of the dark road, alone and empty.


	2. These Tears Shed Part II

Eiji stumbled into the room. He was impassive to everything and anything around him, he didn't know how to feel.

"Eiji! Good thing you're home… I was… just…" His sister stopped at the look on his face. "Nani? What- what's wrong?"

Eiji looked up at his sister through swollen eyes. And it suddenly had dawned upon her. Only one thing could make her brother like this.

"Oh… ohmigod. Eiji… I'm… I'm so sorry. I really am." His sister walked over to him and held him in her arms. Emotion filled Eiji and tears welled up in his eyes already puffy eyes. His stomach started to twist again, and he had a lump in his throat. He sobbed in his sisters arms, and in his mind, he secretly wished, that he was sobbing in Oishi's arms. Because that was the only person in the world right then, that could make him feel better.

Oishi returned home and slumped down on his couch.

"Oishi? I scheduled an appointment for you to see a therapist tomorrow. 5:00 sound good?"

"Mom… you don't need to. I broke up with Eiji. You're son is straight again. He's not a queer, a fag. He's the perfect child that you once knew and loved; the child that you could bring yourself to look at."

His mother stood there and stared at him, in shock, and somewhat relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to finish." Oishi rushed past his mother without saying a word, or looking her in the face, and went to his room.

He knew that his mother knew he was lying. It was a Saturday, so obviously he had no homework. He slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought to himself "I still love Eiji."

The next morning Eiji awoke with a start. His eyes were swollen and puffy from the crying the night before. He stared at his floor, and thought about what Oishi had said the night before. He stared wishing that somehow hoping it was all a dream. He sat there in a daze, unsure what to do about school today. He was sure Oishi still loved him.

Eiji arrived at school that day and met up with Fuji and Taka-san. They walked and talked, Eiji still smiling as he always did. '_Just pretend that there's nothing wrong. Act like the old Eiji that they knew._' He thought to himself.

"Oishi!" He heard a voice call out. Eiji's heart skipped a beat, and he whirled around, but there was no sign of Oishi anywhere. However, a couple of meters away a girl was waving frantically to a brown haired boy, who was headed down the street.

Eiji's heart sank and he turned around as the girl and boy greeted each other with very tight hug. Eiji quickened his pace a bit to catch up with Fuji and Taka-san.

"Nani Eiji? What happened back there?"

"Eh?? Iie…it was just… my imagination." Eiji smiled. When he looked away the expression on his face changed immediately. He looked dazed confused and heartbroken.

Oishi wasn't at school that day. Eiji sat in his classroom tapping his pencil, and each time the door slid open his eyes would dart to the door and his stomach would turn to lead. The constant paranoia made him very very jumpy and resulted in Eiji being very irritated through out the day.He snapped at Taka-san for stealing his cookie at lunch, and told Kaidoh to "Shut up" when he was muttering a prayer under his breath. The fact that Oishi broke up with him, wasn't the one making him irritable; the fact that Eiji was willing to stand up and face Oishi the next day at school, and Oishi was a coward and skipped, pissed him off more than the fight itself. Eiji still wanted to be his friend and it seemed Oishi didn't care. He didn't understand. After two years of being doubles partners he seemed to cut off the bond completely.

Eiji stared out the window in his last period class and watched the gray sky turn darker and darker. Droplets of rain fell on the window pane and soon turned into a shower of rain.

Eiji dragged himself down to the courts knowing that practice was to be cancelled.

"No practice today! I don't want any of you getting pneumonia!" Ryuzaki-sensei announced over the complaints.

"Aww… really wish there were practice today."  
"Yeah… I heard we were going to work on doubles today." A couple of freshmen chattered as they walked by Eiji.

Then he remembered. Doubles. Oishi had always been his doubles partner, him and Oishi had always been the best doubles pairing, the best, Golden Pair. He couldn't believe it slipped his mind.

"Uh… Ryuzaki-sensei, could I have a word?" Eiji said as he poked his head into her office.

"Sure Eiji. What is it?"

"… Sumimasen. I want to start to play singles." He said bowing low.

"Why?"

"Well, because… I just want to. It's something new you know?" He said still bowing.

"Eiji… you are and Oishi make our Golden Pair, the inseparable duo. Why the sudden change?"

"Onegai shimasu!" He said pleading bowing lower.

Ryuizaki sat in the chair and leaned back. She understood.

"I'll think about it…"

"Arigato gosaimashita…" Eiji said walking out of the room. He had been bowing so that Ryuizaki-sensei couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Splish, Splash. Eiji walked home. He stared at his feet and the grey concrete sidewalk. The rain dripped down his face and his neck. His body was drenched but he didn't care. He had to leave the past behind him now. Oishi was no longer his. No longer would they laugh about the stupid things, no longer would Oishi hold Eiji in his arms, no longer will they play on the court together as Golden Pair. Eiji looked up and saw the park and the tree in which he had carved Golden Pair Forever just yesterday. Tears welled up in his eyes and he broke down. He sank to his knees and started crying again. All the emotions he held back that day, all the anger, frustration and grief he had came spilling out in tears.

Splish, splash, splish, splash. Footsteps. Eiji looked up. A silhouette of a familiar person came walking towards him as it drew near, Eiji felt his stomach clench. Eiji stood up and faced Oishi. Oishi's eyes were swollen and red. It was obvious he had been crying.

"Eiji…" He reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but Eiji drew away.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was hoping you were here."

"Why? You didn't hurt me enough and you're back for a second round?"

Oishi stood there and stared at him.

"Eiji… look I know I've hurt you. I know I have."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to apologize."

"You just thought it was going to be that easy? What was yesterday some lame joke? Do think that's enough for all the pain you caused me? It's only been 24 hours Oishi but I don't remember ever being this hurt, even less by you." Eiji screamed. His cheeks were red and tears rolled down his face intermingling with rain drops.

"Eiji I know what I did was wrong-"

"No… Oishi it wasn't wrong, what you did might have been right."

"STOP! Just stop! Eiji listen to me. I love you."

"Then why?" He said sobbing. "Why would you say those things that you said yesterday?"

"I don't know. Please. Eiji. You, have been there for me always, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oishi… you're just gonna hafta learn to live without me."

"Eiji. Maybe this, our breakup, was supposed to happen to help me realize. Realize how much I love you realize that my life is going to change if I'm going to be with you. And what if everything had changed and we just haven't realized it? What if you're the one that I've been waiting for my whole life, and I let you go right now?"

"How do you know I'm the one you've been waiting for you're in entire life? It could be someone else. Fuji or Tezuka."

"Screw Fuji and Tezuka, they're my friends yes, but you're the one I love. You the one I'm willing to walk to the ends of the world for. You're the one that I can't live without. Without you I feel empty, like some part of me is missing. You're the blood within my veins, my sunshine on rainy days. Without you, I don't know how to live happily, without you I'm no one. For the past two years together we have been Golden Pair, forever, and right now, I mean forever. Eiji, you know I hate the rain, but here I am, standing in it, trying to tell you I'm sorry and I Love you."

Eiji stared at Oishi with tears in his eyes and he closed them and shook his head. He turned away. Oishi sighed, his heart sank, he knew he had hurt Eiji to the point where he was numb with pain. Oishi's heart pounded harder as he looked at Eiji.

"Look… I understand how you feel, and I know I've hurt you so much, I'm sorry. I know an apology can make up for how much I hurt you." Oishi turned away from Eiji. "But… if you could find it in your heart to somehow face me, one day… please, try." He took a step away from the one person he loved before he felt someone snatch his wrist, and Eiji pulled him closer and planted his lips on Oishi's.

Oishi stared at Eiji's eye lashes and felt his legs go numb and his heart swell up. He wrapped his arms around Eiji and pulled him closer. Eiji pulled away from the kiss and stared into Oishi's eyes. Oishi noticed new tears in Eiji's eyes.

"… What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." Eiji said smiling.

"Then why are you crying again?"

"Because I'm happy. Because you love me again, and I knew you would."

Oishi smiled and pulled Eiji into a tight hug. Eiji buried his face into Oishi's chest, smiled, and thought;

_Golden Pair, forever._


End file.
